Web page transmission, in which a user selects web page content and receives objects, is a core part of the Internet experience for Internet users. While the experience of users is typically a single selection followed by the viewing of a web page that is presented on the screen, the process of presenting the web page on the screen can involve a large number of resources (e.g., page objects) and multiple request/response round-trip communications from the user system to one or more web servers that are providing resources for the web page. Additionally, each resource may be associated with a number of different phases as part of the inclusion of the resource (or an object associated with the resource) in a web page that is presented to a user. Each resource that is part of a web page and each phase associated with each resource may contribute to an overall page load time that is experienced by a device user as delay.
Various techniques permit information to be sent to browsers regarding the resources used to render a web page (“hints”), and the browsers can use those hints to improve the loading time for that web page. In some instances, resource information captured from web page loading by a first user can inform hints provided to a second user. In such instances, the hints provided to the second user can potentially indicate sensitive information about the first user (e.g., personally identifiable information (PII), sensitive personal information (SPI), etc.), which may be undesirable. Such web page hinting provides one example of an application that exploits crowd-sourced information to improve performance, and thereby opens the possibility of unintentionally sharing sensitive information between users.